Decisions, Decisions
by lostinthewords
Summary: "Madam President has a sexy ring to it." His deep voice woke the arousal within her. "Do you prefer that to Madam Sexytary?" Post 4x11.


Elizabeth stared at her reflection, replaying the conversation with the Vice President in her head. Had she really refused to publicly denounce the possibility of her running for President? She didn't know why she said that, but that feeling in her gut told to not to agree. Was it possible part of her wanted to run?

"Hey, ummm... The VP asked me to do something today and I couldn't do it."

Henry shrugged before putting on his t-shirt, "Well, whatever it was I'm sure you had a good reason."

She leaned against the bathroom door way, opposite of him; the only way to have this conversation was head on. "I told her I wouldn't publicly take my name out of consideration for the next election."

Henry leaned back against the door and crossed his arms. That was not what he was expecting. He had heard the whispers going around D.C., they had picked up after the Christmas party and Stevie mentioned her support of it but they hadn't talked about it yet. He knew she would come to him when she was ready. "Wow. Okay. Does that mean you want to run?"

"No...yes? I don't know. I've always said I don't want to run. I believed it... _believe_ it."

He waited her out, his attention was all the support she needed to keep going.

"I only took this job because of Conrad. I felt like I owed it to him after the way I left the company. Once his term is up my debt is paid. We're free to go back to the farmhouse, back to what we've always talked about."

"The farmhouse will always be there. You only get one chance at this so if this is what you want…"

She cocked her head, "Are you saying you think I should run?"

"I'm not going to lie and say I haven't thought about it."

This was the first time she heard of this, "What are your thoughts?"

"I think you are a brilliant, pure hearted, passionate, honest, and this country would be lucky to have you as their president."

"I've already uprooted our family and put our children in the public eye I can't do that to them again." Anxiety started to run through her, reminding her this decision wasn't just about her, it affected her whole family.

"Stevie is on board; she already lives in the White House half the time. Alison's off at college and Jason will... well, hopefully be at college too."

One corner of her lips turned up, "Do you think he'd vote for me?"

"Ehhh…there's an 80% chance."

"I don't know what to do Henry. Tell me what to do babe, please."

He smiled and kissed her, "You know I can't do that. But you don't have to make the decision right now. There's plenty of time to think about it and when the time comes you'll know what to do."

"I will tell you this," He leaned in close, his hands landed on her hips and moved up. "Madam President has a sexy ring to it." His deep voice woke the arousal within her.

Elizabeth laughed into Henry's neck. "Do you prefer that to Madam Sexytary?"

"I prefer Mrs. McCord."

"Oh, you are good."

He pulled her in for a long, slow kiss; his tongue sliding with hers, lighting the arousal burning within. Henry walked them slowly out of the bathroom towards the bed. His knees hit the mattress, and he'd pulled her with him as collapsed. He took his time, acquainting himself with her once again. It had been too long since they've taken their time, their opposite schedules only allowing for a quickie now and then.

He broke away just long enough to take her shirt off, and roll them over. The heat of Henry's open mouth meets the first patch of bare skin they found, nipping and sucking, leaving countless, faint marks behind.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut, the anticipation of where he'll be next fueling the fire spreading through her. A gasp filled the room when he bit one nipple and flicked the other one. The memory of the time he made her come playing with just her nipples caused a flood of arousal, soaking her underwear. Her hips rocked upwards, seeking the friction she desperately craved but couldn't find. She tried to scowl her husband for laughing at her current state but he stole it from her with a swipe of his fingers between her legs. She knew he could feel how wet she was through her clothes, but he was content to take his sweet time. She really shouldn't be complaining, most women for kill for a guy who liked to take his time and she knew it would be well worth it in the end.

It took all his will power not to strip her down, bury himself inside her and never leave. He wrapped his lips around her earlobe, sucked gently at the skin, and paints a picture with words and the wet swipe of his tongue.

"You'd make an excellent President. Just think we'd be able to use the Lincoln bedroom anytime we wanted."

His hips shifted against hers and she felt his arousal hard against her, rubbing against her clit, pushed her hips into to him to urge him on but there were still too many clothes between them. Why wasn't he naked yet?

"Just imagine you standing at the podium, addressing the country at your inauguration."

She can almost picture it, the future he's painting for him. She had to admit it sounded enticing.

Finally, the cool air brushed against her as he removed her pants. His fingers ran along the edges of her slit, she begged for more. He took mercy on her, thrusting two fingers and curling to find that sweet spot. Her brain short-circuited as she finally received the pleasure her body craved. Her fingertips lightly stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, holding him close, their eyes never breaking contact. Even through her daze of arousal she was able to see the love and support in her husband's eyes. Not that there was any doubt but he really would support whichever way she landed.

The small thread holding her together snapped and her body writhed under him with only his name on her lips.

Before she fully came down, he lined himself and pushed into her on a slow drag.

"Henry," is all she could manage as he slowly rocked and circled his hips. She lifted up a shaky leg to wrap around him, opening herself up. He slipped deeper inside, slowly dragging along her walls, letting her feel every ridge of him. His hand found hers, stretched it above her head, her customized gold ring next to his wedding band, a reminder of the life they share.

They rock together for what feels like hours, long and slow plateauing their arousal, buying their time until they're ready for more. When the time comes she gripped his shoulder with her free hand as he rocked faster. Instantly, her hips lifted and matched his tempo, fighting the familiar pull in the pit of her stomach. She pulled him close against her, her lips crashing into his, her nails digging into his back as he drives deeper into her.

His arousal began to peak when her back arched into him, her breast pressing into his chest. Breaking away, he trailed his lips down her neck and buried his head into the crook of her neck as he let her soft moans and murmurs of pleasure toss him over the edge. Her body stuttered and seized as he released inside her, following him over the cliff.

Henry collapsed next to her, instinctively reaching out and pulling her close to him, her back pressed to his chest and his arm holding her tightly.

"Good night, future Madam President," he whispered as he presses light kisses on her shoulder, smiling when he hears her chuckle.


End file.
